Sweets
by GreenPearl Atlantic Aries
Summary: Lizzy surprises Ciel with a gift! What could it be?


Ciel sat at his pristine desk, scratching out a letter to the queen, notifying her of his recent drug bust. As he wrapped up the letter, he dropped the gold-tipped pen into the pot of ink and inspected the parchment. He had only made it three lines down before crumpling up the paper and hurling it as far as he could (it only made it about two and a half meters).

The boy pulled off his eyepatch and ran his hands down his face with a growl, so done with everything today. His head began to pound, scratch that, it was a rap on the door. Even better. Before he could even ask who it was, a blonde and pink blur was by his side, engulfing him in her arms.

"Oh, Ciel! You look so cute today!" The young girl exclaimed, looking the boy up and down. "Did you do something different to your hair today?" Ciel sighed, not in the mood to entertain company, especially when said company had more energy than his demon-hound.

"Lizzy, I don't have time to mess around today, I have important business regarding public safety to attend to." He declared stalely, the tiniest hint of irritation in his voice. Lizzy pouted and crossed her arms.

"Come on, Ciel! All I want to do is give you a present I made for you." The brunette stood up and walked over to her, knowing that there was no arguing with the stubborn aristocrat. Maybe if he did as he was told she would leave sooner.

"If you insist." He sighed, defeated. "But afterward I have to get straight back to that letter," He said grumpily, pointing towards the empty desk. "I need it sent off before five-o-clock this afternoon."

The girl jumped up and down, overcome with joy. She grabbed his hand and rushed him down the hallway, nearly knocking over Mei-Rin as she maneuvered through the elaborate hallways.

"L-Lizzy, you don't need to run, I'm not in _that_ much of a hurry!" All the girl could do was laugh.

"I know that, silly! I'm just so excited to give you your gift. I made it myself!" Sweet Lord, what did she make?

Dread washed over Ciel as the ideas of all of the hideous clothing and ornaments his fiancé could have made entered his thoughts. He was practically trembling by the time Lizzy came to a dead halt outside of the dining room.

"Okay now," Lizzy nearly shouted in a high-pitched chirp. "Close your eyes." As the world went dark, Ciel was pulled again, this time meeting the doorframe, knocking him backwards and drawing out swears from the young earl and profuse apologies from the girl. Nevertheless, the two somehow made it into the room unscathed.

"Ready?" Lizzy whispered softly, voice still dripping with excitement. "Open your eyes." His eyes strained as they tried to adjust to the dramatic shift in light. When he was finally able to see, he wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to be looking for. Lizzy had left him in front of the long dining table, a lacy white tablecloth with tall red candles covered it, and around it were sturdy, wooden chairs with high backs. What on Earth does she want him to see? She noticed his confusion and tapped her fingers against a metal serving tray with a shiny lid.

"What's under there?" Ciel asked hesitantly, motioning towards the platter. In on swift motion, Lizzy removed the lid to reveal a small pastry: a tiny yellow cake topped with a swirl of white and pink frosting and a ripe crimson strawberry.

"So do you like it?!" Her enthusiasm couldn't be matched by a small child opening gifts on Christmas day. A warm flicker of happiness prickled in Ciel's cold heart. This gesture, one that his butler offered him every day, seemed exponentially more meaningful coming from his soon-to-be wife. He had to force himself to keep a straight face, because happiness was (of course) weakness after all. Taking a deep breath to allow himself to collect himself, he picked up the pastry and rotated it between delicate fingers, observing every swirl of color, strawberry seed, and hole in the cake.

His eyes jolted open at the first bite of the sweet frosting and fluffy angel food cake. When he finally bit into the ripe berry, the crimson liquid that wasn't caught in his mouth threatened to cascade down his slender face, but was quickly caught by the swift motion of his handkerchief.

When the treat was finally gone (save for the few stray cake crumbs on the table), the young earl placed his hands on Lizzy's tiny shoulders and laid a soft kiss on her temple.

"Thank you _very_ much, Lizzy. I haven't been this happy in a long time." He allowed a genuine smile to creep across his face. She was silent for a moment, and right as Ciel was convinced she wasn't going to respond, she closed the gap between them and nuzzled her nose into Ciel's collarbone, sighing in relief. No more words were spoken between the two, just a mutual feeling of serenity and love.

 **For Boohbear 19 who loves CielxLizzy 3**


End file.
